nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Crossroad Keep
Crossroad Keep is a fortress that starts out being controlled by one of the PC's main enemies, Black Garius. When the PC defeats Black Garius, he/she is rewarded with control of the Keep. The player can then recruit soldiers, build fortifications and shops, and basically run their own land from the keep. The keep also ends up being one of the main sites of battle against the forces of the King of Shadows in the official campaign. Rebuilding When the keep first comes into the PC's possession, the area is almost completely in ruins. In order to raise funds and prepare the keep for war the surrounding areas and the keep itself must be repaired in order to attract merchants, peasants and other recruits that will aid the PC in his/her cause. It is highly recommended that the player saves as much gold as possible as repairing the keep is anything but cheap. *Keep Interior **Personal Suite - 15,000 gold. Contains a locked drawer to store equipment. **West Wing - 15,000 gold. Grants access to the War Room which contains a key the locked drawer in the personal suite. **Library - 15,000 gold. This area will be automatically rebuilt in Act III if the PC hasn't already done so. *Courtyard **Smithy - 10,000 gold. Allows PC to recruit blacksmiths to improve greycloak equipments. **Merchant Shop - 10,000 gold. Allows PC to recruit merchants. *Fortifications - Increases Land Security and draws more peasants which in turn bolsters militia. **Patching up the Walls - 25,000 gold **Reinforcing the Walls - 50,000 gold **Building Towers on the outer walls with arrow slits - 75,000 gold *Surrounding Areas - Increases Road Security which in turn draws more merchants and funds. **Widening the trail to the keep for merchants - 10,000 gold **Cobbling the trail - 35,000 gold **Extensive work on nearby roads - 50,000 gold **Bridges and Watch Towers - 100,000 gold *Old Church Ruins - Available only in Act III and can be converted into either a church or monastery. **Church of Tyr - 50,000 gold. Offers a quest for good-aligned paladin or cleric PCs to acquire a special weapon. For evil-aligned PCs, the church offers a chance for redemption. **Sun Soul Monastery - 75,000 gold. Offers a special quest for monk PCs to get extra training and feats. *Tower - Available only in Act III and can be used as either a headquarters for the Neverwinter Nine or a Wizard's Tower. **Neverwinter Nine Guard Tower - 50,000 gold. Offers a chance for the PC to spar with Nevalle and gain +1 BAB boost. Also has a merchant that sells items tailored towards the non-spellcasting class. **Wizard's Tower - 100,000 gold. Has a merchant that sells items for alchemy and equipment for the spellcasting class. Residents Aside from the PC and party members, certain NPCs also take up residence at the keep if the PC recruits them or certain requirements are met. Automatic *'Aldalon' - serves as the keep sage. Joins automatically at the end of Act II or earlier if the library is built. *'Daegun' - serves as a scout. Joins automatically in Act III. *'Kana' - adjutant and handles the keeps day to day operations. Automatically joins the keep. *'Nevalle' - serves as Nasher's liaison. Automatically joins in Act III. *'Sal' - owns the Phoenix Tail Inn. Automatically joins the keep. Depending on the number of merchants and peasants, he will also recruit minstrels and bards to sing at the inn. *'Uncus' - serves as a fence (buys stolen goods). If the PC is a member of the Shadow Thieves, he also serves as a second 'unofficial' adjutant that helps the PC run a corrupt keep and also serves as Axle's liaison. He joins automatically if the PC is a Shadow Thief but City Watch PCs have the option of turning him away. *'Master Veedle' - in charge of repairs to the keep and the surrounding areas. Automatically joins the keep. *'Wolf' - provides quick travel around the keep. Automatically joins the keep. Recruitable *'Bevil Starling' - serves as a sergeant. Joins in Act III if the PC talks to him in Act II before West Harbor is destroyed. *'Caelryna Seerar' - serves as a merchant. Can be recruited once she is rescued on Mount Galardrym. *'Calindra' - serves as a miner and gives the PC gold for each ore deposit discovered. Can be recruited by the PC in Port Llast if the PC helps her find her friend. *'Deekin Scalesinger' - serves as a merchant. Can be recruited in Neverinter's merchant district. *'Edario' - serves as an armorer for the greycloaks. Can be recruited at Highcliff only if the smithy is built. *'Guyven of the Road' - serves as a scout. Can be recruited if the PC finds him in the Bonegnasher Lair (Act I), Githyanki Cave (Act I) and Ember (Act II) and is nice to him at each encounter. *'Ivarr the Blessed' - serves as a priest at the church of Tyr. Joins only if the PC decides to build the church ruins into a Church of Tyr. *'Jacoby' - serves as a weapons smith for the greycloaks. Can be recruited at Fort Locke if the smithy is built. *'Jalboun of the Two Blades' - serves as a sergeant. Joins only if the PC bribes him and manages to keep him alive during the battle with Sydney Natale. *'Joy' - dances at the phoenix tale inn and improves keep morale. Can be recruited by the PC in the Neverwinter Merchant Quarter during Act III. *'Katriona' - serves as a sergeant. Can be recruited at Old Owl Well. *'Khulmar' - liaison for the Ironfist clan. Joins the keep only if an alliance is forged between Neverwinter and the Ironfist Dwarves. *'Kistrel' - knits the PC a cloak. Joins only if it is befriended by the PC in the Glowstone Cave. *'Lasshiva' - liaison for the Batha's lizard folk tribe. Joins only if an alliance if forged between Neverwinter the Lizardfolk. *'Light of Heavens' - serves as a sergeant. Can only be recruited if the PC is not evil and defeats her 3 times in a duel. *'Mephasm' - offers to enchant the PC's items for a price (the PC must give him his/her favorite weapon at end of 3 transactions). Can be summoned in Act III if the PC bargains with him. *'Orlen' - helps to look after the farm land and manage the peasants. Can be recruited by the PC at West Harbor before it is destroyed. *'Pentin' - serves as a miner that gives the PC ingots for each ore deposit discovered. Can be recruited at Old Owl Well only if he was previously saved from the orcs in the Bonegnasher Lair. *'Rolan' - passes on his secret teachings to the PC if he/she is a monk. Joins only if the Sun Soul Monastery is built. *'Startear' - takes residence in the keep only if the Wizard's Tower is built. *'Torio Claven' - provides information for potential recruits. Joins only if the PC saves her from execution and requests that she be transfered to the keep. Events Events are usually triggered if the Keep stats (such as number of peasants and merchants) meet a certain requirement. *Ziffer and Village Charter - triggers if there are 30 or more peasants at the keep. Offers the PC a chance to get more taxes thus increasing the keeps fund. It is recommended to only lightly tax them or not at all. *Ziffer's men volunteer to be greycloaks - triggers only if the Village charter is signed and Unrest is low and the peasants are not taxed heavily. Bolsters the greycloack ranks. It is recommended that only the men that meet the standards be accepted if not overall greycloak quality will decrease permanently. *Captain's Company - triggers after 25% keep time, greycloak quality is best of the best and highly trained and Katriona is recruited. +20% morale, -10 Unit Strength. *Merchant Caravan - triggers if there are 50 or more merchants at the keep. The PC gets to choose one of the 3 merchant Caravans to set shop at the keep. The Circle of Friends (major lawful shift, civility +1), Forgotten Lords (minor chaotic chift, civility -1, tithe +10%) and the Fated Winds (major evil and chaotic shift, civility -2, tithe +20%). *Raven's Allies - triggers after 3 events. Accepting the Raven Allies Mercenaries will decrease greycloak civility and quality but adds +25% to unit strength. *Dobson - not sure what the trigger is for this one. Make an example of Dobson (lawful shift, civility +2, morale -2, merchant growth -1.0%), pardon Dobson (chaotic shift, morale +1, merchant growth +0.5%), try to extort gold (chaos shift, civility -1, morale +1, merchant growth +1.0%). *Sheriff from Leeves - triggers if Land Security is 10 or more. *Daerred and his group - triggers 3 times through the campaign at specific key points. If the PC accepts them and gives them legitimate work (by asking them to investigate Port Llast, then the King of Shadows, then the Illfarn Empire), they will survive their quest and give the PC a gift. If the PC has lied to them, they end up dead in the King of Shadows' lair. *Receive gift from Greycloaks - triggers only in Act III if the all sergeants have been recruited, greycloaks have best weapons and armor, training is best of the best and greycloak quality is elite, morale is high and Captain's Company is formed. Greycloak Special Missions These special mission are made available only during certain keep times (KT). Keep time increases 2.5% every time you enter a new area in the keep (moving from the courtyard to the keep interior). The outcome of the special missions depends on how well trained and equipped the greycloacks are. It is recommended to assign Jalboun to special missions since he increases the outcome by 3 points. *Old Man Morris - 10%<=KT<=15%. *Doman the Ogre - 20%<=KT<=25% and Jacoby must have been recruited. *Escort Tax Collectors - KT=27.5%, 10 or more peasants and the Tax rate > 0. *Bugbears - 37.5%<=KT<=45%. *Undead Scouts - 52.5%<=KT<=62.5% *Shadow Priest - 70%<=KT<=77.5% *Find Shadow Reaver's base - 85%<=KT<=100% and acquired the True Name Scrolls from Sydney. Keep Ruler Feats If the PC meets certain requirements, he/she also gains an epithet feat which reflects his/her lordship over the keep. *Warden of the Keep - Greycloak civility must be high, the Church of Tyr must be built, Joy and Light of Heavens must have been recruited, Uncus and Caelryna must not be in the keep, and the PC must be good aligned. *Dreadlord of the Keep - Greycloak civility must be low, the Wizard's Tower must be built, Uncus and Caelryna must have been recruited, Joy and Light of Heavens must not be in the keep, and the PC must be evil aligned. Deleted Content *Teelah from the Moonstone Mask was suppose to arrive at the keep seeking refuge because she missed her caravan that was headed for Waterdeep. If the PC allows her to stay, she dances in the Phoenix Tail Inn. *Another dancer named Jazren was suppose to arrive as well and dance at the Inn. *There was suppose to be another area in the keep that needed to be rebuilt. It could either be turned into a gambling den by Uncus or a park by Naevan. *After completing the Sheriff of Leeves event, if the greycloaks were successful two Halflings were suppose to take residence in the keep. Category:Official campaign locations